


Not Another Kinkmeme Collection: The SFW Edition

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crushes, Cuddles, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Troll Dads
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: The more wholesome of Kinkmeme fills I have done.Chapter 1: Gen-Noctis Cuddles with KittensChapter 2: Gladnoct-Gladio Admiring Noctis' Body SizeChapter 3: Gladio->Cor-Gladio Badly Crushing on his SuperiorChapter 4: Genish-Pregnant Noctis Has a Weird CravingChapter 5: Gladnoct-Accidental Love ConfessionChapter 6: Gladio->Noctis-Older Gladio is smitten with Older NoctisChapter 7: Gen-Four Dudes+Two Beds=Sleeping IssueChapter 8: Genish-Drunk NoctisChapter 9: Gladnoct-Both are OmegasChapter 10: Gen-Gladio The Bug VanquisherChapter 11: Gladnoct-Boyfriend CarryChapter 12: Gladnoct-Extreme amount of babiesChapter 13: Gladnoct-Man FluChapter 14: Gen-Noct has to carry Gladio





	1. Noctis: Kitty Naptime

**Author's Note:**

> Prompter wanted Noctis cuddling with baby kitties.

It was a sight to behold, the Prince of Lucis, heir to the prestigious Lucis Caelum line, was currently sprawled out on a blanket covered in tiny kittens and snoozing. His school had held a volunteer/job fair for the students and as soon as Noctis saw the booth for the local animal foster program, he jumped at the chance. While most people would foster one to five animals at a time, the Prince took home ten mewling kittens after being unable to pick from the selection, much to the joy of the staff and annoyance of his retainers.

“Are you sure you can handle all of them?” Ignis questioned, his eyebrows raised in dubiety. “You can barely take care of yourself.”

“I’m fine Iggy, I can do this, have some faith.” he retorted while bottle feeding the smallest of the clowder. 

“Says the guy who went to his classes once wearing his trousers inside out.” Gladio snorted while trying to avoid stepping on one of the tiny fluff balls that seem to think his shoelaces must be vanquished. 

“You want to make a bet?” 

“You’re on.”

He proved them all wrong. The teen made sure they were all fed on a strict schedule, cleaned up after and brushed, played with until they couldn’t anymore, and kept warm, but most of all they were given love. 

Gladio stands before the pile, smiling in bemusement and can’t help but give a quiet coo as a fluffy gray kitten tenderly kneads its little paws into the fabric of Noct’s sweatshirt and suckles it while purring loudly. There are two tuxedos snuggled up inside the front pouch, poking their heads out from each end. A calico and gray tiger striped kittens sleep on his shoulders, while three orange tabbies lay curled up on his chest. A ball of white fluff is also splayed partially across his chest with its tail flicking across Noctis’ chin, making the Prince twitch every so often but remain asleep. Finally, curled up in Noct’s folded arms is a little black kitten, the tiniest of the bunch. It stretches its little body out and gives a big yawn before letting out a squeaky mew, triggering Noct to rub his thumb over the kitten’s little head, settling it down as it begins to purr. 

Gladio chuckles quietly to himself and takes out his phone, carefully snapping a couple shots and sending them to all of their acquaintances. Even though he did lose the bet, he can still have his fun and embarrass his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	2. G/N: Bodysize worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompter wanted Gladio loving Noctis small size.

Gladio looks with great affection at his sleeping lover after crawling back into bed with him, marveling at his delicate features. From his babyface down to his lithe legs, his slender waist that meld into his petite hips, everything about him is precious and beckons for the most gentlest of touches. When he kisses him he gently tips Noct’s face up to his, leaning down and pressing tender kisses to his lips. He will softly wrap an arm around his slender shoulders and pulls him close when they relax together during a brief break or long car ride. Sometimes he’ll even have him lay his head in his lap, caressing his soft hair and tracing the delicate lines that make up his face. 

When he makes love to him, he worships every little inch of him as though he could break at any second. It makes Gladio’s heart thump in his chest as he watches the smaller man writhe under him as he places feather soft touches to his skin or how he can hold both of his wrists above his head with just one of his hands as he mouths about him; from his forehead all the way down to his toes. 

He is so beautiful, perfect, like a porcelain doll. 

The older man reaches out and begins to run his hand down the other’s slim arm, stopping at his lover’s own and gently takes it in his. Gladio’s practically swallows the Prince’s; soft and fawn colored being encapsulated by his rough and bronze. He brings Noct’s hand to his lips, pressing feather soft kisses to each of the svelte fingers, lavishing them with all the care he does the rest of him. 

Noctis slowly awakens and looks at his lover, soft pink lips curling into a warm smile and cheeks turning rosy. He looks so innocent like this, so frail, and it strengthens Gladio’s determination to keep him safe.

“Hey, sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Gladio whispers out and lifts his large arm to allow the other to snuggle against him. “Come here.”

Noct yawns and nuzzles into his Shield’s warm body, slowly nodding back off to sleep again. “Mmm, so warm, love you.” 

“Love you too.”

The older man wraps his arms around him, pulling him into a loving and protective embrace, before looking down and placing a quick kiss on the crown of his head. This was another thing he loved so much about Noctis’ form, he fit so well against his, like they were made for each other. It was like the gods built him to especially to swaddle his Prince, like a security blanket that keeps the most precious of treasures in all of Eos covered and safe. He folds so intricately up against him too, with his supple legs tucking in between Gladio’s and arms nestled against his front as Gladio encompasses him entirely with his arms and upper half, head tucked up under his chin. Even though he annoys his Prince when he says it, especially when the younger man has to stand on his tiptoes to kiss him, he loves how tiny he is compared to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	3. G->C: Bad Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompter wanted Gladio crushing badly on the Marshal and falling all over himself.

It was common knowledge amongst those who knew both men of just how besotted the young Shield in training was for his mentor, except for the Marshal himself. He stands and stares rigidly at the red-faced eighteen-year-old, who had let out a rather undignified squeak and dropped an armful of training swords to the ground after the older man called out to him suddenly. 

“You look feverish, it is unwise to stress your body out when you are unwell.”

“N, no I’m f, fine sir.” Gladio manages to stammer out, cursing to himself for messing up in front of his superior.

The young brunette sucks in a deep breath and turns even redder as the older man steps over to him, placing the back of his hand to the teen’s forehead to test his temperature.

“Hmm, a bit warm. All right, I won’t force you to go, but do take care not to overexert yourself.”

“Y, yes sir.” Gladio says and quickly collects up the dropped swords, scowling at the other trainees who pretend swoon behind the Marshal’s back before he dashes off. He puts the swords away and sighs deeply, giving himself a quick smack to the cheeks and cursing. “Gah I’m so stupid, can’t believe I made a noise like that and dropped things.”

“Neither can I, that was a crash and burn of epic proportions.” a familiar voice teases making the brunette groan. 

“You actually came to training for once without me dragging your ass here?”

“Actually I came to watch you fall flat on your face whenever Cor walks by.” the Prince smiles cheekily. “I heard it’s getting worse.”

Gladio scowls at the younger teen but then sets his ire to the other teen feigning innocence a few feet behind. 

“Well, he did show up here.” Ignis says and forms a thin smile. “And it’s understandable about your predicament, a lot of people find the Marshal handsome, they just have more self-control and not trip over themselves while gawking.” 

“I hate you both.” Gladio grunts and stalks off. 

Things did only get progressively worse from there. He stumbled and fell flat on his face while running after the Marshal joined in with the trainees, walked into a stone pillar because he was too entranced watching the older man stretch, going catatonic after getting pinned when Cor decided to demonstrate a proper hold on the teen, and turning into a blushing mess after the older man walked into the showers after him with only a towel around his waist.

The Marshal watches the teen as he stumbles his way from the training hall, concerned by the redness that tints his cheeks and ears. Maybe he should have a talk with Clarus, it’s obvious something is causing the boy some problems. He finds the man the next day and voices his concerns especially after seeing the boy crash over a bench while trying to run.

“I’m worried about Gladiolus, he has been messing up quite a lot lately and becomes flushed. He might be coming down terribly ill.”

Clarus looks to his younger companion, lips pursed as he tries to force down a snort. “I assure it’s nothing like that, he’s just having some teen-boy issues like they all do.” he says but then remembers who he’s talking to. “Well, most of them anyway.” 

Cor folds his arms and stares questioningly. “I don’t follow.” 

“He has a crush, and it’s throwing his ability to focus out of whack.”

“Ah, I see. Then I shall remedy this by training him myself when no one else is present until he can overcome this malady. Can’t afford for the future King’s Shield to lose precious training time due to this unfortunate circumstance.”

“That won’t-” Clarus begins but then a devilish grin creeps onto his face. “You know what, that is a spectacular idea. You should start right away, and make sure you go very in-depth during grappling training, I find his skills in the matter to be highly lacking.”

“Ah yes, I shall see to it. Thank you Clarus, I promise I will help your son get over this predicament and make him into a strong man.”

The Marshal excuses himself and heads back towards the training hall as Clarus burst out laughing while the King shakes his head.

“You are a horrible man Clarus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	4. Noctis: Cravings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompter wanted a pregnant Noctis craving something he would never touch before.

Ignis awakens from his slumber after hearing the thump of their plastic cooler lid closing. He sits up and scans across the masses inside the tent finding one lump missing. He dons his glasses and carefully and quietly crawls around the other men to leave the confines of their shared tent. 

The Advisor steps out into the cool night air, a slight chill causing his skin to goosebump, but even if it didn’t he would get them anyway for the shocking sight before him.

His Highness sits slumped in his camp chair, a container of dip perched atop his baby bump, and a curious orange object held between his teeth as he stares with a look of humiliation. He bites down on the carrot with a loud snap and glumly chews his most hated of vegetables as Ignis prays to the Gods he doesn’t burst out laughing, or in joyful song. 

“I can’t really keep anything else down.” Noctis begrudgingly admits as he dips another carrot into the dressing and eats it. “And I was craving something fresh and earthy.” 

Ignis purses his lips, making a mental note that when they arrive at Lestallum to pick up fresh produce from the market for the Prince to try and eat. But as he watches his charge munch away morosely on the bane of his existence, fidgeting and whining uncomfortably at the tiny life in his tummy, that's when his nurturing instinct kicks in and wants to help his charge in any way he can.

“Is there anything I could do for you Noct? Maybe get something for you?”

The Prince stops mid-chew and thinks. He crinkles his nose and resumes chewing before swallowing, glancing at his friend and Advisor. “Bring me the balls of the man who did this to me, brought me to this vile state.”

Ignis side eyes the tent and smiles apologetically. “That would mess the tent up and I will not be the one to clean it. Plus he’s useful in combat.”

Noctis groans and slumps down further in his chair. But then he looks at the almost empty bag and shakes it at him. “Do we have anymore?”

“In the cooler in the Regalia’s trunk.” he says and slips on his shoes. “I’ll go get them for you.”

“Thanks Iggy, you’re the greatest.”

Ignis smiles and shakes his head with a chuckle as he cautiously makes his way back to their vehicle. 

“Oh! And some lettuce too! Beans as well!”

Ignis stops and drops down into a fit of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	5. G/N: Sleepy love confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompter wanted Noctis confessing he loved Gladio

It was a day that started out like most, with the Prince still lazing in the tent when the others had been up and about for a few hours. And like usual, Gladio was volunteered to wake the sleepy head up since it usually ends with him tossing the younger over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carrying him around until he either decides to return to the living or gets too embarrassed. Today though, something different happens.

“Noct.” the Shield grumbles lowly as the Prince burrows himself further down in his sleeping bag. “Get up.”

“M’ sleepin.” a muffled voice rasps out.

“No, you’re being a lazy ass.” Gladio snips out and nudges the lump. “Get up.”

But the youth remains unmoved, making the older man start to lose his patience. He grabs the zipper on the sleeping bag and yanks it down, revealing his groggy eyed charge whose eyes slit in annoyance at being disturbed. 

“You’re mean.”

“Oh yes, I am so mean. Now get up or I’ll carry you like the Princess you are.” Gladio teases but then becomes flustered when Noct stretches his arms up and waggles his fingers at him. “Seriously?”

“Yes, carry me.”

“Such a brat.” the large man chuckles but gives in.

“But you love me?” 

“Yeah, I do love you.” Gladio says and hoists his Prince into his strong arms.

Noctis yawns and snuggles into the crook of the man’s neck. “Good, because I love you a lot too.” He sucks in a quick breath once he realizes what he said and feeling the large man stiffen. “I, I-”

Gladio looks down to his Prince, his cheeks a deep red color just like the young man's in his arms. Noct turns his head to look his Shield in the eyes, mortified and slightly fearful of the man’s reaction. But Gladio looks to him stunned before his lips curl into a smile and then he snickers. 

“Oh? You do, do ya? Well then, I think I know a new way I can wake you up in the morning then.”

“What?” Noct asks, owl-eyed and flustered. He gets his answer when soft lips press gently to his, a feeling of exhilaration rushing through his body. “Wow, that was, great. Yeah, let's make that our new morning ritual.”

Gladio snorts. “Whatever you want, your Highness. So can I put you down?”

“Nope.” Noct says and wraps his arms tightly around the large man’s neck. “Still carry me.”

“Fine, anything for you my Prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	6. G->N: Crushing on the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompter wanted something based off a line during the endgame when they're running through the remnants of Insomnia and Noctis takes a commanding tone, making Gladio stumble over his words flustered-like.

Gladio had expected to see the same baby-faced brat of a Prince that he fondly remembered from ten years ago, the one who knew what buttons to push to get the older man riled up. But the man before him is nothing like he had expected. His face is more defined and hardened, he stands with an air of confidence that was lacking in his younger self, and the man’s eyes are steely and commanding. This is no longer the lazy and spoiled boy Prince he used to knock around, but a grand King who was ready to lead. 

“Gladio, don’t fall behind.” his King commands, glancing back at him briefly before looking forwards again as they continue to their destination. 

"Oh. Err, yes, Your Majesty!" Gladio replies back, a slight blush on his cheeks and his heart thumping rapidly in his chest.

Gladio had always thought Noct was beautiful, until he opened his mouth and killed any admiration the older man had for him with his whininess. But this Noct is different. He’s handsome and authoritative, goes above and beyond what is expected of him and completes his task with a fiery determination that sends chills down Gladio’s spine, makes him weak in the knees. This is the man he hoped Noctis would become, that he would have a hand in helping mold, but damn does it cause him to become flustered like a virginal teen girl whose crush just smiled at her. He’s so caught up in his swooning, though, that he doesn’t even notice his King has slowed down to run next to him.

“Something on your mind?”

Gladio just about curses and stumbles at the sudden presence of the other man, but he composes himself quickly despite the pink tinting his cheeks and the heat building inside him. “N, no. I’m fine.”

“All right.” Noctis says, a deep smile on his handsome face. “I need you to stay focused Gladio, I can’t do this without you, any of you.”

Gladio feels a burst of exhilaration and newfound determination from hearing those words uttered by his King, his heart beating even more tenaciously than before. “I promise you, I will stand and fight by your side. Forever and always my King.” 

 

“Thank you, Gladio.” the man says, his face becoming even more determined as he remains by him and they continue forth.


	7. Gen: Bed Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done for this prompt https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9475211#cmt9475211
> 
> OP wanted a fic about their attempts to find comfortable sleeping arrangements with only two beds.

The four men stare in horror at the predicament before them, something they never really considered before. There was four of them, but only two beds in the room, and it was the last room available. Camping was out of the question since there were no Havens nearby, plus they were all way too tired to drag the equipment out if they did and they had already spent the past few nights roughing it before stumbling upon civilization; also Noctis put his royal foot down, wanting to sleep in a real bed. 

“Well then,” Ignis begins, lips pursed and pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “shall we draw lots to determine pairs?”

That idea was ignored as Noct and Prompto belly flop onto the closest bed together, burritoing themselves up and tittering like school children as they begin playing on their phones. This left Gladio and Ignis to share the remaining bed, and while having the two shortest share a bed made sense, it didn’t when putting the two tallest together. Neither could move or stretch without hitting or kicking the other and knees wound up in not so nice spots, it getting to the point that Gladio gets booted off the bed to sleep on the floor by a very hissy Ignis. 

The other two didn’t fare as well either, with Noctis being a blanket hog due to being constantly cold which led to Prompto getting cold and whining, trying to pull his blanket back and starting a grumbly tug of war between them. Once they finally got over this, the next issue started; they both were used to sleeping with more than one pillow. Noct liked to put one between his legs, it relieving some of the aches in his back, while Prompto liked an extra to cuddle that helped keep him from unintentionally grabbing someone during one of his more _‘vivid’_ dreams. This started new fights.

“Dude, that’s my pillow, give it back. Ew don’t put it there, you’re going to get your ball sweat on it.”

“Point your crotch that way, I don’t need you grinding up on me while moaning Cin-”

“Enough!” Ignis snaps, shutting the two boys up.

After that debacle, things go back to being relatively simple, they are able to book rooms with four beds or even getting two separate rooms. But then they wind up in another predicament, being unable to afford a bigger room and almost all the others being booked. 

The second attempt was not as bad as the first, deciding to have the smallest and largest of the four share a bed, but still, there were issues. It took Prompto a while to get himself comfy, acting like a wiggle worm which snapped Gladio out of his light slumber, being conditioned to awakening at the slightest unnatural provocation. While their problem remedied itself once Prompto found his spot and finally fell asleep, the men in the other bed did not reach an amicable conclusion. 

“Ignis.” Noct grumbles out.

“My apologies.” he says and turns to face the other direction.

Due to having really long legs, Ignis found it to be the most comfortable to sleep with his legs folded up closer to his body, and that meant when he had a bedfellow they would spoon or else his knees would wind up in the other’s back. Noctis was not okay with either. 

They once again find themselves with a two-bed problem and try the third and final matchup, hoping this does not lead to someone being suffocated with a pillow or unitenitally violated. And it would seem, their wishes were granted. 

Noctis doesn’t become a blanket or pillow bandit, finding that Gladio is like a heated rock. The Prince burrows himself up against his Shield like a heat sucking parasite and has a leg thrown over Gladio’s large thigh that gives him the support he needs. The older man also has no issue sleeping, since Noct goes down quickly and sleeps like the dead. 

Prompto and Ignis also seemed to be a good match, with Ignis being able to sleep with his legs up, the younger blonde snuggled against his back with his hands wound up in the back of Ignis’ nightshirt. And that’s how they would both stay, neither fidgeting or shifting. 

These pair ups seem to work the best for all four since no one woke up with a kink in their back or charley horse in their leg or were shoved out of bed or woke up cold. Now when they find themselves with only two beds, they pair up accordingly and wake up the next day way more chipper and spry than they ever had before.


	8. Gen:Drunk Shenanigans with Noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompter wanted drunk Noctis being a dork.

Gladio wasn’t for sure if he should be horrified or humored that his newly turned twenty-year-old Prince was splayed across their table, on his back with his fingers wiggling at him and a dopey grin on his red face. The older man side eyes Ignis, his face ridged but Gladio can tell he’s formulating a way to ban the young Prince from partaking in drinking ever again. He glances next to the Prince’s blonde friend Prompto, an overly spunky guy who keeps edging up a camera only to hide it away when he gets a rather frigid scowl from the Advisor. But his attention is brought back to his charge when a rather undignified giggle erupts from the birthday boy’s mouth as he rolls onto his stomach, miraculously staying on the table.

“This, is the awesomest day ever!” Noctis cheers and raises his arms up for emphasis, almost falling over until Gladio sets him upright. 

“Highness, please get off the table before you fall and hurt yourself.” Ignis mother hens before sighing as the Prince turns to him with a lopsided grin. 

“But Igs, I’m the Prince and it’s my birthday and- Yea waitress!” he cheers as more drinks are brought over.

“Uh, we didn’t order these.” Gladio says, protector mode kicking in.

The waitress smiles and points to the group across the bar. “From them, wanted to buy a round for the Prince.”

Gladio looks to the group who waives and jeers at them, one cheeky brunette even blowing a kiss, and groans; it was the Kingsglaive, this was going to be trouble. Not that Gladio was a stiff, he just knows what entails when you get drinking with the Glaives, and he shudders thinking about his own experience. But Noct is tickled pink by this and flails happily at them.

“Hey! Thanks you guys, you’re are awesome!” he shouts and grabs a couple drinks off the carrying tray. “Come join us!” 

Before Gladio can protest this, the group toddles over and parks down at a table next to them, raising their glasses to the chipper Prince.

“Happy birthday your Highness, hope you’re enjoying yourself?” the lone female of the group says with a pleasant smile that contrasts the deviant grins from her comrades. 

“I am now that I got these.” he says and sloshes around his two drinks. “These jerks cut me off, said I had enough.”

“You have had enough.” Gladio says and goes to snatch one away but gets a foot to his chest. 

“Nope, nope, mine. Get your own.” he grumps and rolls off the table. 

“Wow Amicitia, I thought you were more fun than this?” the braided brunette says, grin widening. “Maybe you should head home to bed, we’ll keep an eye on his Highness.”

“Trust me Nyx, you’ll want to strangle him after two minutes.” 

“He can’t be that bad.”

Those words immediately prove to be untrue as the once mellow music cuts off and some new pop song kicks on. A very unabashed Noct dances around by the jukebox, drinks in both hands that he takes turns sipping from before he struts over to some unknown patron who is glancing rather curiously at him. Before he can even sit in the patron’s lap, Noct is snatched and dragged away by a red-faced Ignis, getting a whine from the younger man.

“Ugh Iggy, quit being the mom friend.” Noct grumps and downs one of his glasses. “I’m a big boy, I’m allowed to have fun.”

“Not when it involves dry humping a stranger's leg, that is very un-royal like.” 

“So I can dry hump a friend’s leg then?” the Prince asks, eyebrows wiggling.

“As long as it’s not mine, go right ahead. I just had these trousers dry cleaned.”

Noct breaks loose from Ignis hold and beelines to Prompto, depositing himself in the younger boy’s lap and smiling at him. “Heya buddy.”

“Hi pal!” the blonde chirps and wraps his arms around his friend’s waist.

The two friends nuzzle one another and titter like school girls while taking a drink from the lone glass Noct has before whispering to one another. Gladio rubs his throbbing temple before looking over at the Glaive who wears a shit-eating grin.

“Whatever it is mulling about in that head of yours, no.”

“Waitress! Bring over tequila shots!” 

“I hate you.”

“You’ll love me by the end of the night.”

The Prince squeals as the shots are brought over, turning towards the table as he nonchalantly uses his friend as a chair. He tosses back a couple of the tumblers filled with the liquor, body trembling but he still remains conscious and upright. He plants a big sloppy kiss on his friend’s freckled cheek, getting a chuckle from the boy before he climbs off his lap and back onto the table where he stands.

“Noct, off!” Ignis demands.

“I’m the motha fuckin Prince of Lucis! If I wanna stand on a table, then dammit I will!” the Prince yells and almost tumbles over but steadies himself, arms out to his side and knees bent. “Yeah, I got this, I’m awesome.” 

Gladio sighs and shakes his head. “All right, that’s eno-”

“Waitress more shots!”

“Dammit Ulric!”

“Whoohoo!” 

After the latest round, the young Prince has decided to test his luck and his retainers nerves by slowly gyrating atop the table. Thankfully the thing is strong, unlike his Advisor’s patience.

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, get down from the table and put your blasted shirt back on.” he says and gets said shirt tossed into his face.

Noctis twirls about, belting out the song playing from the jukebox as he is cheered on by those around him. Ignis turns to Gladio and slits his eyes at him, motioning to the inebriated Royal dancing on the tabletop. The Shield sighs and stands, grabbing the squirmy Prince by the waist and hoisting his skinny ass from off the table only to be glomped onto with his face smooshed into a bare chest.

“Gladio dance with me!” 

“Time to settle down now and get something to eat, sober up a bit.”

“Boo, that’s boring. You’re my cool bro Gladio, let’s dance!” 

Gladio doesn’t even have to see the jerks’ face to know he’s up to no good, he can feel the grin burning into his back as he sets Noctis down gently.

“Waitress, more shots! Make it double this time! Oh, and bring over two shots of Spirytus, we need to really get this party going!”

Members of the Glaive look horrified at the last part, making Ignis become increasingly nervous as Gladio racks his brain as to why that sounds so familiar. The drinks are brought over and divvied up, with one of the shots of Spirytus being handed to the gleeful Prince while the other is snatched up by Nyx. 

He gleams over at someone behind Gladio and before the man’s reflexes can kick in he’s held tightly with his mouth pried open, having the shot dumped down his throat as the Prince knocks his back. It hits them both immediately, with Noctis having a case of the giggle fits and stumbling about while Gladio remembers why this drink sounded so familiar.

“Hate you Ulric.” 

“Just a bit longer.” the man says with a wink.

“Yea Gladio!” Noct cheers and grabs his bodyguard’s arms, pulling him over towards the music player, stumbling momentarily, and then picking something a bit more seductive. He turns to the older man and pulls him close, swaying his hips and grinning. “Come dance with me.”

Whether it’s the alcohol or just the need to keep seeing his friend smile and being happy, Gladio gives in and dances with him. Even as the younger man grinds his front into Gladio’s thigh, he doesn’t protest and keeps dancing with the Prince. 

“Whoot! Take it off!” a voice yells.

Noctis’ hands immediately latch onto the larger man’s shirt, pulling the tank top off the man and tossing it at some catcalling young woman sitting at the bar. But before he can snag Gladio’s pants off his arms are grabbed and he is pulled into another dance. Noct rests his head against Gladio’s broad chest, swaying with him to the music, dopey grin on his face. 

“You’re handsome.”

“You’re drunk.”

“Yup.”

The wily Prince decides dancing is boring now so he begins climbing up his large Shield like a cat up a tree, moving with perfected agility to where he is perched atop the man’s shoulders. 

“I’m on top of the world, WHOO!” he shouts with glee, arms raised, before almost falling back but is saved by the large man grabbing his legs.

“You’re on top my shoulders kid, so stop squirming.” 

“You are so awesome Glad-io.” Noct sing songs and grabs the man’s head. “Best birthday ever!”

“Glad you’re enjoying it.” he chuckles and smiles as the younger man presses sloppy kisses all over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	9. G/N: Omega Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompter asked for Omega couple Gladnoct and the issues they deal with. Yeah I've done some ABO stuff, some NSFW stuff too, might eventually bring them to light. :P

It wasn’t completely abnormal for two Omegas to form a bond, a pack if you will, as they grew up. But once they start having uncontrollable heats, they would begin viewing each other as rivals and separate. 

But this was not the case of the Omega Prince and his Omega Shield. In fact, their bond grew stronger. People even had thought that one of the two may have been misgendered. But no, they both were Omegas who even after going through multiple heats stayed glued to each others side, deeply in love, sharing soft caresses and kisses and shunning any attempt of some Alpha budging themself between the two men. 

One poor soul learned the hard way, getting a beatdown by the irate Prince after telling him and his boyfriend they were in need of a good knotting to get over their _phase_. But it wasn’t a phase, both men truly did love each other and had no interest in the thought of mating with anyone else, not during heats, and certainly not when a strapping Alpha was in the vicinity, strutting around like he could get anyone to jump on his dick with a simple grin. It just nauseated them. 

Others would tell them they’d never be satisfied without a knot and would grow to crave one, which was an utter crock of shit to them. When a heat would hit one of them, the other didn’t have to hold out until his knot came down to start again, so they ended up having amazing nonstop marathon sex during this time that could be both gentle and passionate. It suited them just fine. And even if they did want to experience a knot, there were toys for that.

But this all eventually lead to a very hateful word thrown at them both behind their backs and sometimes to their faces, defective. They were two defective little Omegas who needed to be fixed. This caused them to break off long-standing friendships and fight with family members, it hurt them. There was nothing wrong with them, their love. 

But they continue to stay strong to prove the naysayers wrong. As for today though, the men lay in a heap of tangled limbs and various bedding, Noctis caressing Gladio’s face and pressing tender kisses to him as the other lovingly rubs his back. The older man had just come down from his heat, feeling utterly satisfied but exhausted after being ravished by his Prince, he had great stamina that kept him going for hours even after Gladio couldn’t move anymore. 

Noctis stops his kissing and nuzzles his nose against his lover’s before resting his face into the crook of the man’s neck, taking in his delicious scent that overtakes the smell of sweat and sex. 

“Hmm, you feeling okay?” Noct asks and presses a quick kiss to the other’s neck.

“Amazing, I feel amazing. As always when I’m with you.” he coos out while pulling the smaller man closers to his body. 

“I’m glad.” the Prince says and lets out a soft yawn. 

“Yours starts next Thursday, right?”

“Yeah, I think so. Need to just cross check my calendar with what Ignis wrote up.” Noct says but then groans. “Dammit, I just remembered. My Dad’s making me stay at the Citadel for the week. Ugh.”

“And I can’t go with you either.”

“It’s so damn stupid. It’s not against the law, so why is it an issue for us to be together inside the Citadel.”

“Just like why we can’t be together at my house. Even if they begrudgingly let us stay a couple, they won’t allow it under their roofs.”

“Well I’m changing all that when I become King. Then we’ll have a humongous wedding ceremony and laugh at all the idiots who looked down on us, told us we’d never last.”

“Sounds lovely.” Gladio says and begins to shift away from his lover’s hold. “We should probably get cleaned up and eat. I know I’m starving.”

“Agreed.” 

The two untangle from each other, only to wind up spindled again in the shower while groping about each other’s body and making out. Once they do stop and get cleaned up, they decide to go out for food, not finding anything appetizing in the younger man’s apartment. The two walk hand in hand, exchanging fond looks and chuckling about random things they just thought about while ignoring some of the disapproving stares some toss their way. But once they arrive at the diner, the men find themselves not being left alone as the older man still gives off a slight scent from his heat which attracts some unwanted company. 

The man stares lecherously at the large Omega, eyes half-lidded and hand placed on the back of the booth that he slowly creeps ever closer to Gladio.

“Hey there.”

“Uh, hey.” Gladio grunts out, slightly side-eying the man before returning to his menu.

“So, what are you up to right now?”

“Trying to get food, so leave me alone.”

The man takes a bold move and places his hand on Gladio’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb over the small patch of skin where his neck gland is located, and licking his lips. 

“I can make you something way better if you want, so why don’t you come home with me.” he says and grins. “We’ll have a lot of fun.”

“He said leave him alone, asshole.” Noctis snaps and slams his menu down, getting a sneer from the pushy Alpha. “He doesn’t want you slobbering all over when he’s trying to get food.”

The man looks the Prince up and down before snorting. “Shut it bitch or I’ll put you in your fucking pl-”

The man’s collar is snatched up by Gladio, the man standing straight up and glaring down at him with rage. 

“Look you prick, my boyfriend and I are trying to have a nice meal. We don’t need your dominating Alpha bullshit all up in our business. So fucking go or I'll put you through the damn wall.” he growls and shoves the man back. 

The antagonizer stares stunned at the larger man, before looking him up and down, almost as if he’s questioning whether the man is truly an Omega. But before the situation can go any further, one of the workers steps forward and scowls at the two men in the booth.

“You two need to leave, you’re being disruptive and making some of the other patrons uncomfortable.”

The couple just scoff and exit their booth, with Noctis wrapping his arm around his boyfriend’s and cuddling into it as they leave just to be an ass. They decide to just hit up a food truck over at the park, taking a seat under a large tree by the water and snuggling up together as they eat. Of course, this doesn’t go without issue too, getting disapproving head shakes and some catcalls. 

But then they see something that makes their hearts melt and all the crap they suffer through worth it. An elderly couple walks by hand in hand, looking at each other with so much love and admiration it puts those romance movies to shame. The husband lifts his wife’s shaky hand to his lips and presses a tender kiss to it before they nuzzle against each other’s face. Noctis gets up from the ground and trots over happily, startling the couple momentarily but then they relax and smile at him.

“Hey, umm, if you don’t mind me asking, how long have you two been together?”

“We’ve been together for sixty-four years and will be married for fifty-seven.” the wife says and presses a kiss to her husband's cheek before looking between the two young men. “How about the both of you?”

“We’ve been dating for three years, but we’ve been bonded since we were children.” Gladio tells them as he wraps a pinkie around his lover’s and looks lovingly at him. 

The two couples smile pleasantly to each other and bid farewell, with the elder two wishing the younger one's luck in love and life. Gladio and Noct turn to one another and share a deep kiss before Gladio scoops his smaller lover up and spins him. They kiss again and hug each other tightly before looking back in the direction of the elder couple, feeling their hearts flutter and determination flourish. They were an Omega couple, just like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


	10. Gen: Gladio vs Bugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompter asked for small Gladio defeating a bug for small Noctis, it was too frigging cute to pass up. https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9691019#cmt9691019

Gladio trots down the hallways of the Citadel, waiting for his father to get done with a council meeting. There wasn’t much for him to do at the moment since he mostly spends his time shadowing his elder who is busy at the moment or pester his uncle Cor into wrestling with him but he’s with new recruits. So the eight-year-old boredly makes his way down the hall, aligning picture frames that have been tipped at an angle, something a certain naughty little boy likes doing to annoy the _‘stuffy old people’_. 

“GLLAAADDDIIO!”

And speaking of the Infernian himself.

Gladio turns to the source of the yell, seeing the prince running to him, tears streaming down his face that depicts absolute horror. 

“Noctis? What’s wrong? Did something happen?” the Shield-to-be panics as he scoops up the younger boy and holds him protectively, looking around to see if anything out of the ordinary is going on.

“It’s terrible Gladio, so terrible!” Noctis cries hysterically. “There’s a disgusting monster in my room and it was chasing me!”

Gladio looks at the prince in worry. How could a monster have gotten into the Citadel? Wouldn’t one of the guards have caught it before then? Should he call for help?

“Gladio,” the prince whimpers, tear-filled blue orbs string up at him. “You’ll beat it up, won’t you?”

The young boy puffs up his chest, an air of pride and devotion flowing over him. “Of course I will, it is my job to keep you safe.”

The five-year-old prince looks up at him, eyes filled with hope. “You will? You’re the best Gladio!” he cheers and grabs the older boy’s hand and hurries him along. 

Visions of just what type of fiend that awaits him keeps popping into Gladio’s mind; from a spooky Skeleton to a grimy Imp or was it a tiny yet stabby Tonberry? He hopes it’s not the later, he’s heard harrowing tales from his father about those nasty things. They arrive at the prince’s room, the young boy scurrying behind the larger boy and peeking out from behind his. The door creaks open and Gladio glances around inside, not seeing anything as of yet so he steps in further and scans the room intently. 

“So what am I looking for?” he whispers to the prince.

“It’s big and gross and has these chompy mouth spikes and wings.”

Gladio purses his lips and steps into the room further, searching more but still not seeing anything. Was he being tricked? Did the prince set a trap and is waiting for him to stumble upon it? He had done something similar to that other boy who just came to live here recently, a mousy boy who ran away from Gladio when he went to greet him. He thinks he remembers Noctis call him _‘Eggy’_ or something. However, when Gladio steps near the window on the adjacent end of the room he sees it, the thing is probably the size of his hand its beady eyes stare him down.

“Gladio watch out!” the prince screams as the ‘monster’ buzzes quickly towards the older boy, him looking around in panic. 

The young Amicitia spots a wiffle bat leaning against the bed and jumps for it, grabbing it up quickly and spinning around when he hears the scream from the young royal, the thing zipping towards him. Gladio dashes into place in front of his prince, standing in between him and the _‘monster’_. With a harsh thunk, the thing splatters against the wall and falls to the floor lifelessly. The brunette carefully steps over, halting when the younger boy grabs his arms and holds onto it tightly. Gladio looks down at the thing and furrows his brows, getting a good look at it finally. 

“A bug?”

“But it’s so icky and it tried to bite me!” Noctis whines.

The bug begins to twitch and buzz, making the younger of the two boy’s yelp and the older bludgeon it a couple more times until it's just a pile of mush. 

“Yea Gladio!” the prince cheers and hugs the older boy around his waist. “You’re my hero.”

Gladio smiles down at the young boy and pats his head. While not something as grand as taking down a charging Dualhorn or blocking a strike from an angry Midgardsormr, he saved his prince from danger and he felt great. 

“Now then,” Noctis says starry-eyed at his future Shield. “there are more icky monsters in my playroom and in the corner of the hall by the kitchen, oh and the secret crawl space I use to sneak away from my tutor.”

Gladio chuckles softly and allows himself to be dragged out, brandishing the bat like his father does a sword and sets off to vanquish more insects that look to harm his prince.


	11. G/N: Carrying a sleeping Noctis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9819019#cmt9819019
> 
> Another one of those it was too damn cute not to fill.

Gladio ignores the amused looks from those he passes as he continues his trek to the lounge, shifting the slumbering body holding onto him to his side so he can take his phone from his pocket after it begins to vibrate. It was just a message from Ignis outlining the prince’s medicine routine and what he needs to eat and drink to keep him sustained since if he just sent it to the sick prince it’d be ignored. Soft murmurs come from his sleeping boyfriend as the younger man wraps his arms and legs around him tighter, rubbing his face against Gladio’s jacket before resting it into the crook of the man’s neck and snoring as he tries to breathe through his nose, not being able to due to being stuffy. 

Upon arriving at the lounge, he tosses his daypack onto a couch and sits down carefully, shifting Noct to where he tucks up under his chin and lays flush against him. Gladio presses a kiss to the top of his love’s head and reaches over to his bag, pulling out a folder filled with reports that he begins to read over. Even if his boyfriend is sick and clinging to him like a spider monkey, Gladio still has a job to do and reports to check. 

“Uh, sir?”

Gladio glances up from his report, seeing a young cadet looking with bewilderment at the sleeping prince before reverting his gaze to his superior. 

“What’s up kiddo?”

“Oh, oh the Marshal got called away for the next few hours and he asked me to, uh come get you to oversee our training, but it umm looks like you’re busy.”

“Nah, it’s cool, I’ll be right there.” he says and stuffs the report back into his bag.

With delicate care, Gladio stands with the younger man still attached to him, only having to adjust the blanket wrapped around him before heading off. He notices the cadets constant look of confusion as he eyes the clingy lump on the shield’s front, deciding to just get the issue out in the open.

“He’s sick.”

This causes a pause in the young cadet, eyes drifting back to the prince then up to his commanding officer. “Understood, sir.”

Noctis didn’t get like this with a simple head cold or stomach virus, sure he was cranky and would sleep half the day away, it was only when he was fighting off an infection, had the flu, or pneumonia would he need to be constantly held for comfort and warmth. His late mother began the routine when he was a baby, carrying her sick son against her chest as she went about her day. King Regis then took on the task after his wife’s passing, watching once as his son sobbed and took even more sick when he wasn’t held, vowing to never let it happen again. When he couldn’t keep it up due to his own failing health, Clarus or Cor would step in and carry the sickly prince around before the task was eventually passed off to Gladio, who at first was disgruntled but warmed up to it after learning the reasoning behind the act. 

Overseeing the training of the cadets went as normal, despite the flummoxed stares of the young recruits as he barked orders at them while holding the prince effortlessly against him with one arm. Once allowed to take a break though, a few of the recruits toddle over to him with questioning looks on their faces. 

“He’s sick.”

“That’s what Fletcher said.” a female recruit says as she smiles at the sleeping prince. “How is he not awake from all the noise?”

“Well, he normally sleeps like the dead, but when he catches something nasty he pretty much goes into a stasis like sleep, only really awakening by his volition. No amount of shaking or yelling will wake him up, hell, a bomb could explode next to him and he’d still be out cold.”

“Poor prince. You’re taking good care of him, though, aren't you?”

Gladio looks down lovingly at his boyfriend, resting his cheek against his black hair. “Of course, it’s my duty to assure he’s safe and sound.”


	12. N/G: Omegas have multiples according to size

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mini fill I did for this https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9911435#cmt9911435, it was too awesome not too. XD

The young couple stares into the NICU with stunned expressions that occasionally morph in horror and also affection. It was well known that the size of an omega determined how many babies they could birth at once, with most having six to eight. Gladio, being as big as he is, believed that he and his husband would end up around ten, twelve at the most. Boy were they ever wrong.

“Noct.” Gladio finally mutters out to the man standing behind his wheelchair.

“Yeah?”

“How the fuck are we going to do this?”

“I, I don’t know.” he says, eyes still traveling across the bassinets. “We’ll, think of something though.”

“Yeah, I hope so.” the older man says with a sigh before reaching up to hold his husband’s hand, a smile forming on his lips that finally remains. “They’ll all be loved though, every single one of them.”

“They will, spoiled too if our dads’ get their ways.”

Gladio snorts. “Gods, who would have thought that twenty babies were in there.”

“Yeah, twenty teenie tiny little beans.” he says and presses a quick kiss to the top of Gladio’s head. “Although by one they’ll probably tower over most five-year-olds if they’re anything like you.”

“Who knows, they may get your shrimpy genes.” he says and purses his lips. “Hopefully your sleeping habit too.”

“Yeah, let’s hope.”

Both men return their gazes onto their tiny little ones, love and adoration filling them to the core at the beautiful sight of their ten little girls and ten little boys.

“You're getting snipped before I let you touch me again.”

“And you just ruined the moment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A few years later....._
> 
> "Dammit Aloysius, get out of that cupboard. No it doesn't need to be re-organized!"
> 
> "Imogene get down from the table! No don't kick tha- That was a three-hundred-year-old heirloom!"
> 
> "Get that out of your mouth right now Julius!"
> 
> "Belvedere you stop beating up Faustus! Okay then Faustus stop beating up Belvedere!"
> 
> "Eleanora you do not tell me no, young lady, and you will get back in that bathtub this instance!"


	13. G/N: Noct takes care of sick Gladio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5690.html?thread=10400314#cmt10400314 
> 
> Gladio comes down with a cold, turning him into a big baby that Noctis has to take care of.

The sound of a sniffle comes from the bedroom, followed by a wet cough, and then a deep overdramatic groan. Noctis begins to count softly to himself and just as he reaches three, he hears it. 

“Noct? Come here.”

The young prince sighs and sets the pot of soup Ignis gave him the recipe for to simmer and heads into the room where the voice called from, finding his bulky shield laid up in bed. It was sad in a humorous way sight to behold. The blankets are pulled up to his chin and a mountain of used tissues were sprawled about. Noctis still can’t get over how big of a baby his boyfriend turns into when he’s sick, even after Iris warned him, he just couldn’t believe that his big tough shield could be taken down so easily by a simple sniffle. 

“What’s up?” Noctis asks, leaning against the doorway. 

Gladio snuffles up some snot and groans, him poking at the tissue box from under his mass of blankets. “It’s empty, could you hand me the full one?”

Noctis purses his lips and glances at the nightstand where a couple unopened boxes sit, right at arms reach. “You can’t reach out and grab a box yourself?”

“My body is achy and stiff, I can’t reach that far, it’s too hard. Please babe? I’m dying here.” 

Blue eyes roll and a sigh tumbles out, but Noctis still walks over and grabs both boxes of tissues, tossing them on the bed. 

“Thank you, my love.”

Noctis can’t help but smile fondly. “Sure thing.”

He goes to return to the kitchen until the sound of a whine escapes from the mass on the bed.

“Where’s my kiss?”

“You’re sick.”

“I want a kiss.” he says with a deep whine before coughing and groaning. “What if I die from this?”

“Gladio, you have a cold. No one has ever died from the common cold.” 

“Doesn’t mean it couldn’t happen.” the shield whines in retort and sucks up snot through his stuffy nose. “Noct, please?”

Noctis sighs and gives in once again, stepping carefully through the tissue minefield to reach the bed. He leans over carefully and presses his lips to Gladio’s forehead, then to his cheek and sits back.

“There, that’s all you get, I’m not getting sick.”

“Okay.” Gladio grumps out and wiggles about under the blankets. “I’m starting to sweat, could you remove the blankets?” 

He goes to protest but stops, knowing he’ll get whined nonstop if he doesn’t do what is asked.

“Big baby.” 

“I love you.”

Noctis snorts and shakes his head as he carefully pulls the blankets down. “Love you too.” 

Once it seems Gladio is content with things, Noct returns to the kitchen and checks on the simmering soup. He barely gets to give it a good stir before a loud whine comes once again from the bedroom. 

“Noct, I’m getting cold and thirsty. Can you cuddle with me too?”

The prince huffs and rubs at his face. “Yeah, be there in a second.” 

Two days go by before Gladio gets over his ‘Man Cold’ and he returns to his tough and energetic self. Noctis watches his boyfriend power through a staggering exercise routine, still can’t believing that just yesterday the man was swearing he was on death’s doorstep and could see the light, and needed Noct to rub his back. He softly sniffles and rubs at his nose with his sleeve, popping another throat lozenge into his mouth to ease his sore throat. 

“Noct?” Ignis asks, looking at him with concern. “You caught Gladio’s cold?”

“Yeah, it’s fine though. Been taking some medicine and staying hydrated, it’ll go away soon enough.” 

“Hey.” Gladio says boisterously and jogs over. “You still up for a quick run or have you done enough for today?”

“He’s taken ill Gladio, let him rest now.” 

“Oh, why didn’t you tell me you were sick? I wouldn’t have made you work out so hard today. You want me to take you home so you can rest?” 

“It’s okay, I can truck through a quick run. Besides,” Noct begins and flashes a cheeky look at his boyfriend. “it’s just a cold, nothing to laze about in bed all day for, right?”

Gladio’s cheeks flush red and quickly averts his gaze, mumbling something under his breath as he grabs up his water bottle.


	14. Gen: Fireman carry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=9772171#cmt9772171

It was stupid, he was stupid for not listening, for trying to go off on his own. They had taken another hunt to slay a new behemoth that had moved in on Deadeye’s old territory, the beast eating more chocobos and attacking travelers with a young couple going missing as well. Noctis became antsy, wanting to take it out right then and there but the others chose to wait until the following day, getting a good night's rest and stocking up on more curatives. However, Noct still acted like a stubborn child, especially since it was going to rain all the next day and his back has been giving him issue as of late when it rains, most of all though was to stop it from hurting any more people. So he snuck off to do the hunt on his own.

There was fog everywhere, it stunk of rotting animal corpses and excrement, and the low rumbling of the beast reverberated through the area sending a slight chill down the young man’s spine. Noctis stealthily maneuvered from one rock formation to the next, the stench becoming more prominent and the rumblings louder. He stopped and looked in horror at the mangled remnants of a chocobo, then as he looked closer, seen an arm underneath the bird, a braided bracelet around the wrist. This made him sick, as well as more determined to kill the beast. Then just as he’s about to turn around a boulder, coming upon the cave where the noise echoes from, something grabs him around the chest and covered his mouth, muffling his surprised yelp. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Noct?” Gladio snapped in a hushed whisper. “Trying to get yourself killed? We need to wait.”

“I don’t want to wait until tomorrow, it’s going to rain and I really don’t-”

“Your back?” Gladio cut in. 

“It’s been cramping up when it rains, even more with the air getting colder.” he said and then looked away, face becoming forlorn as he pointed to where he saw the corpses. What’s left of that young couple is over by those rocks along with a chocobo.” 

Gladio looked at his prince with a frown. “Ah, shit.” he sighed and then began to take his phone out. “I’ll call the other two.” 

Just as Gladio went to press the call button, a puff of hot air swept over them followed by a guttural growl, stopping both men dead. It all happened so quickly. The behemoth raised its paw and swung, Gladio shoved his prince out of the way and was sent flying even before his shield finished materializing, he smacked into a rock with a sickening thud and laid limply on the ground, Noctis summoned his weapon and a fire flask, lobbed the canister at the beast and watched as it exploded in its face. The beast roared loudly and took off back into its cave, leaving Noct panting angrily and preparing to give chase, but he stopped and turned back to his friend. 

“Gladio?” he called out but did not get an answer. “Gladio?” Again nothing. 

Noct made his way over, giving the large man a jostle but getting no response. That’s when he saw the splotch of blood and strands of brown hair caked to a sharp crag on the boulder. He began feeling sick. A potion is quickly used followed by a second. The wound on Gladio’s head stopped bleeding but the man remained unconscious, and things go from bad to worse from there, with the telltale howl of a pack of Voretooths skulking about. This is the predicament he finds himself in now.

“Shit shit shit.” Noct panics, wondering what he should do.

The rumblings from the beast begin to become louder, signaling it has probably regained its bearings and would be coming back for round two. He could fend it off again, but that would leave Gladio vulnerable to the looming Voretooths and if he were to take them on, then the behemoth could target the unconscious man. Calling the others would be futile, they'd never make it in time. So there was only one option left to save his friend. 

Noctis takes a couple deep breaths and steels himself for what he has to do. He positions himself in front of Gladio’s head, carefully reaches his arms under his pits and begins to lift him up. This wasn’t going to be easy, the man weighed over a hundred kilos and Noct had trouble wielding a sword that weighed twenty-five, plus there was the height difference. Once he is able to stand Gladio up enough without falling he wraps the larger man’s arm over his shoulder, takes a deep breath and crouches, then drapes him over his back and stands while grabbing the draped arm with his hand that he also keeps Gladio’s leg held with. Then he stands.

“Shit.” Noct huffs out but forces himself to endure. The older man does so much for him, the least he could do was carry him to safety. 

The prince takes careful steps, keeping his eyes peeled for any impending danger. He stumbles momentarily after stepping into a slight dip in the ground, almost dropping his companion but manages to keep him in place. Sounds of branches crackling and howls strike fear in the young man, panic beginning to set in along with adrenaline that gives him a boost to move faster despite the burning in his legs and lungs. 

“Hang on Gladio, we’re almost to the exit.” 

This, while not as hard as carrying the large man, will be an issue in and of itself since the exit is a narrow passage that he will have to carefully drag the unconscious man through, then there’s the long trek back. Maybe he should hunker down inside passage and call for the others, that way Noct can fend off any beasts that attempt to crawl through and the others can come help them. Yeah, that’s what he’ll do, he just has to make it there before- A loud roar startles him and the rattling of the ground knocks him off balance, the behemoth leering down at them from atop a ridge near the exit. 

“Oh fuck, no.” Noctis gasps, stumbling back and gripping onto Gladio’s lifeless body tighter. 

To make matters worse, the pack of Voretooths begin to scuttle about behind them, effectively pinning the two between their foes. What should he do? He only had one flask left, he could toss it at the Vortooths, but that could give the behemoth time to pounce. If he hit the behemoth with it then the Voretooths would lunge as he’s distracted. Dammit, what was he to do, he can’t leave Gladio. Even if it’s the man’s job to ensure the prince’s life over his own, Noct doesn’t want that to happen, he doesn’t want any of his friends to die. 

The decision is made for him though as the Voretooths hurdled towards them. Noctis gasps and looks back in terror, but then something shocking happens, the behemoth pounces the beasts and begins to battle with them, ripping into one and swallowing it down. The prince gasps out a thanks to the gods and makes haste to the exit, dragging Gladio as far inside as he can. 

He takes a moment's rest to catch his breath and check on his unconscious comrade, finding the injured man to be developing a slight fever. Noctis curses under his breath and uses another potion on his downed friend before dragging him through the rest of the tunnel. Once on the other side, the prince places his shield back over his shoulders and trudges onwards, making his way back to the safety of Wiz’s Ranch so Gladio can be tended to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come visit and chat with me on my [Tumblr](https://catlady1986.tumblr.com/)


End file.
